


Ice and Fire

by SweetMusicAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flexibility, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMusicAngel/pseuds/SweetMusicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day before the wildlings are set out to go back over the wall. Jon goes on a hunt with Ygritte, Orell and Tormund to prepare food supplies for the next day. Jon struggles choosing between the Night's Watch and Ygritte. When the day's work is done, Jon and Ygritte retreat to the grotto to have their nightly bath together and review the plan for tomorrow. Ygritte becomes bold, and decides to have one last night of fun with Jon before they set out on their adventure. Jon's decision starts becoming clearer. ;) Includes light bondage, dominating, and flexible sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justasmalltownchair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasmalltownchair/gifts).



> This is a fic trade for justasmalltownchair ! The prompt was Game of Thrones, Jon/Ygritte, flirty conversation that leads to smut, and Ygritte dominating Jon by tying him up with rope!  
> If you'd like to see what they wrote me, it's called "Two Warriors" and the prompt was Game of Thrones, Daenerys/Drogo, Dany getting a new dress from Drogo and cheekily showing it off, and "super cheesy passionate loving" followed by cute cuddles and smooches!
> 
> NOTE: If you want to skip straight to the smut, read the Fire chapter. Ice was a chapter that I got a little too carried away on writing oops haha  
> All you need to know for background to the smut interactions is that Jon has been contemplating staying loyal to the Night's Watch or to Ygritte, and they went on a hunting trip to prepare for their trip the next day and have been trying to pack a bunch of supplies for it.

It was the day before the wildlings were supposed to head south back to the wall.

The “free folk” as they called themselves, had been making preparations for their journey for a few days already - hunting for what they could, packing rations and climbing gear. Jon had been trapped in the wildling camps for quite some time already, biding his time until he could make a get-away. However, with the distrust from still many wildlings, not to mention the distance from the wall let alone any other form of civilization… escape wasn’t likely.

But even so Jon was… less than thrilled about making the journey back over the wall. In his heart, he was still committed to the Night’s Watch. And being on the opposite side of the wall felt like a betrayal. It didn’t help that he had revealed many of the Night’s Watch’s secrets to the wildlings once he had been captured, remembering he had told them about Castle Black, the east watch by the sea, and the Shadow Tower.  Not to mention the men’s numbers, and whatever other information that Tormund and _especially_ Orell had been able to pry out of him on their daily hunts so far this week.

The only thing that had his heart conflicted from his duty to the Night’s Watch was the young and vibrant wildling, Ygritte.

In his sleep in their tent at night, it wasn’t home or his family that he was dreaming of – it was her, fire trailing down her shoulders waiting for him in the grotto, beckoning him with her fingers. But when he climbed that wall tomorrow… what would become of her? The vision of her naked body swirled away like dust as Jon thought of the possibility of having to leave her behind, the grotto becoming bleak and chilled without her presence. His heart dropped into his stomach thinking about not being by her side. But if he had any chance at escape, shouldn’t he take it...?

He had a duty to the Night’s Watch.

                                .               .               .               .               .               .               .               .               .               .              

But his heart remained Ygritte’s. 

Jon’s body trembled from the cold. He was on another hunt for food with the wildlings, and it had already lasted for hours. But the time waiting for a nearby herd of deer to be tracked didn’t help him sort the complicated mess that had begun churning in his head. Instead, it probably made things worse.

He sighed and slumped onto the ground, huddling behind a rock. A crisp wind suddenly made its way past the shelter of the stone and hit his face, whipping his black hair against his cheeks. The impact of the chilled wind helped him to focus somewhat, and Jon leaned his head back against the hard surface.

He was saying the same things over and over again, when in reality it was simple; he had two choices – the Night’s Watch, or Ygritte.

A high-pitched voice piped up from nearby.

“Oi Jon, you’d think being a Stark would mean you wouldn’t be chilled like this.” Ygritte crawled over from behind her own rock and stared at him with her wide blue eyes.

He stared back at her and grumbled.

“I’m not cold, Ygritte. It’s just… windy.”

Ygritte chuckled, her cheeks lifting to her eyes and her teeth bared mischievously.

“Sounds like something a Northerner would say, I suppose. ‘Winter is coming’ and all that; this must be nothing for you then, eh Snow?” She teased.

Jon smirked at her jest, but sat up straight nonetheless to stifle his shivering – at least while Ygritte was looking anyways. She would tease him mercilessly about anything, and he didn’t need to give her anything more to pester him with, especially regarding the cold when he was a Stark. Not that being on a very tall cliff with howling, bitter winter winds gave him an excuse to be cold, according to her.

Ygritte squinted west towards the slowly setting sun and changing subjects, cursed. “It’s late. Orell was supposed to have figured out where the herd was already.”

“I’m sure Tormund is leading them back now. Even if we don’t find the herd tonight, there’s plenty of food for us to travel tomorrow, and plenty to last the village until we get back.” He cocked his head towards a few snow rabbits tied together behind him that they had caught earlier while waiting.

“Ah, so you _will_ be returning then?”

Jon stopped, his face as blank as a sheet of ice.

He wasn’t entirely sure. He knew he was more than enamored with Ygritte, but with the others... In his time in their village, he had to admit that he had become quite fond of it, and even their people. The wildlings began warming up to him, and they had accepted him faster in a few days than the Starks ever had in a decade.

Jon offered a small smile to the red head above him, his decision finally becoming clearer. “Yeah… I think I will be.”

Ygritte grinned widely.

“Although…”

Ygritte’s face fell. “What…?”

“Well… it’s just that… there’s this _crazy_ red head who’s been following me around for days, who I’ve been trying to get away from and is making me reconsider - ”

Ygritte lightly punched his shoulder. “Shut up! Don’t scare me like that!” She grabbed his face in between her hands and placed her lips upon his.

“You’ll never get away from me Jon Snow; you’re mine, remember?”

They gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling, and leaned in for another kiss.

Suddenly a deep rumbling sounded from a wildling horn off in the distance. Jon and Ygritte quickly moved away from each other and looked west. A puff of ice and clouds had appeared on the horizon, glinting in the little sunlight that was left.

“A storm?” Jon breathed.

“No.” Ygritte said, concerned.

Ygritte’s sharp eyes picked up on the movement in the distance faster than Jon, and suddenly barreled over with laughter.

A pack of deer was not only nearby, but they had begun stampeding towards the wildling team who had gone out in search of them.

Orell was wildly flailing his arms and screaming. Another wildling began sprinting to get ahead before losing footing and falling chin first into the ice below. Tormund bounded beside Orell, but quickly fell behind as he slipped on the ice, his feet coming above his head as he landed on his backside.

“Well, I supposed that’s the signal then?” Jon said sarcastically.

Jon and Ygritte chuckled as they withdrew bows from their backs and aimed them at the deer slowly being channeled into the pass below them.

“Risky, but smart.” Jon mumbled.

“I don’t think they intended to use themselves as bait to funnel the deer into the pass…” Ygritte commented.

Arrows quickly flew from above to save the wildlings running below. Jon was shakier with the bow, but Ygritte never missed a mark. Several deer went down near the beginning of the pass.

Orell, Tormund and the other wildlings quickly leaped across a trip wire set across the pass hours ago. The wire snapped against the speed of the deer hurdling towards what was quickly becoming a dead end, but not before wrapping around several of the deer’s ankles and bringing them crashing down to the ground. The few deer who had fallen quickly tripped up the other deer bringing up the rear of the herd, creating a domino effect that stopped them from running into the cliff’s side - leaving the wildlings with only a few feet left to spare.

Everyone quickly caught their breaths, and the uninjured deer who weren’t caught by their trap quickly turned around and bounded back to the icy wasteland.

Indistinguishable arguing erupted from Orell and Tormund, while another wildling collapsed with exhaustion behind them. Jon and Ygritte quickly climbed down the cliff’s rocky sides to meet their comrades at the bottom.

“Look boy,” Tormund breathed heavily. “When I said I liked ya, I meant it, but if yer goin’ to be one of us now, you’ve _got_ to learn how to use that bow.” He violently stabbed a spear into a twitching deer’s head beneath his foot.

The wildlings joined him in laughter.

“Alright then,” Orell interrupted. “I’m ready to go home. I hate to cut this short, but we wasted enough time trying to find the damn things.” Orell put his hands on his knees and cocked his head at the pile of deer now behind him. “You two love-birds can grab the kill, and let’s get going. We don’t want to be out here when it gets dark”.

Jon and Ygritte nodded, quickly tying up several deer to drag back to camp.

“What happened do you think…?” Jon asked, curious.

Ygritte shrugged. “Who knows? We’ll likely find out over supper tonight. If not – we’ll at least _have_ supper tonight!” She grinned.

Ygritte tactfully tied up the remaining deer and shouldering one over her back, began walking back towards the village, with Jon trailing behind her.

 


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the good stuff you've been waiting for. ;))) Ygritte and Jon talk about their upcoming journey the next day, and while argueing (naked) it quickly escalates to foreplay. Ygritte ties Jon up, telling him "You're mine." and uses him as she pleases. Jon is a little turned on by this. She continues to dominate him until they both can't stand it any more and lose themselves to each other.

“You were pretty good with that rope, eh Snow?”

Jon looked up at Ygritte as he began taking his shirt off. The dim torches hardly lit up the grotto, and Ygritte’s eyes appeared to be grey rather than their usual blue.

“Not quite as good as me, of course, but that’s to be expected from one untouched by the wilds.”

Ygritte quickly lit more torches on the walls as she spoke, which blazed as bright as her hair by the time she had lit the last one. It had become routine for Jon and her to bathe nightly before they retired to their tent.

Jon smirked at her as he removed the rest of his clothing and slowly climbed into the pool. “Don’t get any ideas, Ygritte.”

Ygritte quickly followed Jon and slipped into the water in front of him. “Aw, how come? You still a maid when it comes to girls?”

Jon glared at her.

“Aw, of course you are, I forgot: ‘There’s been no one else, only you!’” She teased, mocking him from their previous encounter together.

“You didn’t think that the first time.” He remarked.

Ygritte slowly drifted closer to him, letting her hair down and allowing it to fall over her shoulders. “Well…” She began bashfully, “It certainly seemed as though you had had some practice…”

She then boldly climbed onto his lap and placed her hands around his neck. Jon inhaled sharply.

“Oh, already?” She beamed upon feeling his hard member beneath her, biting her lip and raised an eyebrow cheekily.

“Damn it, Ygritte.” He huffed.

She only laughed loudly and settled her thighs around his.

“Let’s talk about tomorrow.”

“In this position?” Jon asked, slightly mortified at her boldness.

“Yes! I like being close to you.” She said confidently, and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“And I, you.” Jon grabbed her hands and stroked it with his thumb.

“So look; the villagers are taking care of the deer from tonight, as I’m sure you guessed from supper time.” She licked her lips and went on.

“The hunt was very successful, even considering the stampede mishap; Orell and Tormund are impressed. They trust your skills and judgment enough to journey with you now after today. It will still be a long ways until you gain their _full_ trust, let alone perhaps friendship, but we can worry about that another time.”

Jon kept shifting uncomfortably as she continued. Ygritte was choosing to ignore his fidgeting beneath her, perhaps enjoying her teasing a little _too_ much.

“Anyways, I’ve already packed our bags, and we’ll be leaving at first light tomorrow. I’ve packed a lot of climbing gear, particularly rope, because we have to be very, _very_ careful scaling the wall. It’s very tall, but I’m sure we can make it if we –“

“Ygritte…” Jon started.

She paused and stared at him wonderingly.

“This… might be our last night together… for a very, long time.”

Jon quickly second guessed himself, suddenly ignoring all of his thoughts earlier at the realization that their journey to the wall was upon them so quickly. He didn’t want to go back on what he had said to Ygritte earlier, but his sense of duty began overriding his emotions. He was confused all over again, his internal battle now being spoken aloud to his lover in front of him.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic, Snow.”

“I’m serious. We might not make it back, _I_ might not make it back. I _have_ failed to keep my oath – on the penalty of death no less…” He rambled about all the possibilities he could think of.

“And you think that I would let a measly one thousand men get to you?” Ygritte scoffed. “Jon… you are one of us now. And I _will_ keep you safe.” She affectionately grabbed his cheeks in between her hands once again, and stared into his eyes with deep emotion.

“You are _mine_ , and I will not let _anyone_ take you from me…”

“I’m just being realistic!” Jon sharply rose his voice, frustrated at his own indecision and Ygritte’s determination to save him making his choice harder bombarding him all at once. He stood abruptly, forgetting that Ygritte was still attached to his waist. She yelped as the warm water fell away from her and the cool gust from the grotto opening hit her bare backside.

“Alright, alright! I’m sorry!” She gasped, holding onto his chest and shoulders for balance as she swung her legs back around.

Suddenly Jon was tightly pressed against her. She paused and couldn’t help but look Jon up and down once her feet had landed in the bottom of the pool. Ygritte had seen him – _all_ of him – plenty of times over the past few days, but the way her heart fluttered and how her thighs warmed now, it felt as though it was the first time.

Jon sighed. “No, I’m sorry. Forget it… let’s just finish our bath.” He said exasperated.

Jon saw that Ygritte was unmoving, and now biting the edge of her lip.

“What…?”

He stood suggestively, unbeknownst to him, and had inadvertently thrust his pelvis out making him very inviting. His muscles were flexed and at his sides.

Jon looked down, now hyper aware of how much he was sticking out. Embarrassed, he blushed crimson red.

“Oh no…”

“You really can’t tell when a girl wants you?” Ygritte spoke softly.

 “We shouldn’t… We’re already tired from today, and we’ll be needing sleep soon…”

Ygritte seductively advanced and placed a hand over his now exposed tip. She shook her head, laughing, and then murmured. “You really do know nothing, Jon Snow.”

Jon convulsed from the sudden warmth that enveloped his member, now rock hard from both arousal and the cold wind.

“Ahh…” He moaned. Ygritte silenced him with a kiss.

Ygritte began rubbing her hand up and down Jon’s shaft slowly. Jon’s dark eyes shot up and were met by wild red hair and pale blue eyes. His lips parted in shock of the sensation of fire and ice coming together, a feeling as mixed as his emotions (which were now gradually subsiding as they were being replaced with intense arousal…). His heart started beating faster and faster, and soon his tip glistened with drops of his lust for the fiery red head in front of him.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day, to be perfectly honest…” She whispered, nibbling at his ear.

Ygritte closed the gap between them and tilted her head up to meet him. She slowly licked his top lip before retreating again as he fervently reached for her mouth, her ass, her anything…

“Ah ah ah, not yet…” Ygritte smiled impishly at Jon.

She coyly pushed his chest away from hers with her fingertips and began to rub his cock faster. He growled at her, wanting her more than anything. The waterfall of red cascading along her face made Jon want to feel it flowing over him as he cupped her firm tits. She seemed to sense this, and presented her torso to him. He eagerly reached out and grasped at her supple breasts with both hands. Ygritte grinned up at him, humming with excitement. Her hair danced along Jon’s fingers as he squeezed them.

He moaned with the touch of her flesh, thumbing at her now perky nipples, and he couldn’t help but use his strength to bring her closer to him. He grabbed Ygritte’s behind forcefully with one hand still on her chest, and pushed her hips into his own.

She made a small cry of enjoyment and clutched his chest with her free hand.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up like a torch. Fire swirled in her icy blue orbs, and a devilish smile began curling her lip. Jon panted with anticipation at what this fire could mean.

She bit Jon’s lip and growled, “About that rope…it doesn’t only have to be used for climbing you know…”

“Oh…?” And before he could say more, Ygritte had released her grip on him and splashed out of the pool. She bent down a few feet away, and quickly returned with rope that she had left in her pack from earlier that day.

She slowly walked into the pool, holding an end in one hand and the rest coiled around her other. The water acted like silk around her pale body, slowly rippling with each step she took.

“Do you trust me, Jon Snow?”

Jon gulped, simultaneously unable to resist her and yet baffled by her sheer prowess that he was unable to answer. He just nodded quickly as he stumbled back into the cool rocks from nervousness.

Ygritte stalked towards him like a feline, a predator targeting her prey. She slowly prowled into Jon’s space, touching her nose to his and pressing him even further into the rocks. Without wasting another second as desire came over her, she grabbed his hands and put them above him, her breasts brushing against his chest. Jon inhaled with sudden pleasure, turned on by her dominance over him.

Ygritte skillfully tied his hands together and wrapped the other end of the rope around the top of the rock Jon had backed up against.

“Now you really are mine.” She snarled. A primal urge had come over her, and she was practically gnashing her teeth as she focused on what was now hers to conquest. Jon was now completely at her mercy, and she liked it.

Jon panted with arousal, his chest rising and falling just by looking at the wild fire in front of him. Ygritte’s pale skin was illuminated by the water still clinging to her body. She was a beacon in front of him, illuminated by the grotto’s torches. Her damp red locks blazed a trail down her bare chest, and her ice blue eyes locked with his dark brown ones that were now hypnotized by the wily fox in front of him.

With Jon restrained, Ygritte decided to use him as she pleased. Using the section of rope hanging tautly from above, she placed her feet upon the stone behind him, and squatted onto his rock hard length.

Jon gasped and cried out at the sudden tightness as her warm folds enveloped him. She was already wet, even though he had done hardly more than kiss her, and she glided onto him easily. Her knees bent and straightened quickly with every pump onto Jon’s cock, groaning with pleasure as she teased him by pulling in and out a few inches, and then taking him all inside of her. Forgetting that he was restrained, he kept struggling against the ropes to touch her, but she would grab his chin and force him onto her mouth.

“Ygritte if you keep going I’ll finish right here and now…” Jon grunted as more and more pressure built up in his tip, threatening a premature release.

Ygritte abruptly stopped. She straightened her knees, and clambered weakly off of Jon. A loud sucking could be heard when she lifted her hips from his pelvis. Breathing heavily, she untied Jon’s hands.

“It’s your turn.” She smirked and grabbed his ass, giving it a teasing pinch.

Breathless, and with his hands finally freed, Jon charged towards her and lifted her on top of him with ease. He wrapped a muscled arm around her backside and one underneath her rounded rear to support her as he lowered her onto a rocky ledge at the edge of the pool. He spread her legs apart hastily and immediately dove into her. He traced her labia with his tongue, and began rapidly flicking her clit. Ygritte cried out into delight as Jon brought her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy.

After a few minutes he abruptly changed pace and slowed his licking. He gently pressed his lips to the insides of his lover’s thighs, smirking naughtily up at her. Ygritte growled down at his denial of her pleasure, but grinning at the expert skill his mouth possessed.

“Get inside of me. Now.” She commanded.

He shook his head, and continued to lick the sweetness that had recently been around him. Ygritte complied briefly, pulling at his hair and bringing him closer to her. She began bobbing his head against her swollen clit until she was teetering on the brink of euphoria. Swiftly she put her foot on his chest to stop him. As he glanced up, his dark brown puppy-eyes shining at her, she switched the foot onto his forehead and forcibly pushed him backwards.

“ _Now._ ” She demanded.

Jon was happy to oblige and too aroused to resist, and climbed on top of her. His penis was still bulging and large, derived from the pleasure he was giving his partner even without her touch. He kneeled in front of her, taking the sight of her in before he was brought down once again as soon as she had comfortably placed him inside of her.

Ygritte grit her teeth, and no longer wanting to tease Jon with her dominance, she wriggled underneath of him lovingly. Passionately she continued to bring her body into his, until she got closer and closer, feeling a trembling within her.

A hotness grew in between her thighs, and the friction of her lover against her insides became too much to control any longer.

“Oh, Oh Jon…” she whimpered.

Her legs suddenly jerked up as she finally felt release. She loudly cried out Jon’s name and clawed at his back side. Vibrations erupted within her, climbing up her walls and back down again for the most blissful few seconds of her life.

She clutched at his neck and thrust her hips deeper into him as she rode out the last wave of pleasure, making sure he drained every last drop of energy that she had in her. She quivered all around him, inside and out until she could ride it out no longer. With her chest tightly pressed against Jon’s, her arms tensed, and then relaxed as she finally finished. Jon put an arm around her head and gently lowered her to the floor.

He kissed her forehead, and stayed still inside of her, not wanting to cause Ygritte any discomfort as she was being brought down from her high.

But that fiery red head that he loved so much gathered her strength quickly, and was hungering for more. 

“Keep going.” Ygritte faintly whispered, not done with him yet.

Without another word, Jon continued thrusting into her, aiming to please his lover. Her wetness had surged all over his cock from her finale. Turned on by a clear job well done, Jon succumbed to passion and held a hand of hers while another held her round tit. He slowly rubbed himself against her, not wanting to come too quickly.

Jon moaned with every inch that went deeper and deeper inside of her. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders, craving more warmth and more depth from her body. As hard as he tried to be loving, with the added sensation her tightness had against him he couldn’t hold back any longer. Jon began furiously pounding into Ygritte, his ball sack slapping into her plump behind that she kindly lifted up from the ground for him.

“Oh Gods,” he whimpered.

With one final pump, Jon stiffened, frozen solid, as he burst forth into her. He was silent for a second, but not before involuntarily wailing and falling onto Ygritte.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his backside and her arms underneath his as she slowly angled her hips up into his. He shuddered with the added depth, and overwhelmed by her softness, her tightness, her wildness, and their bodies rhythmically moving against each other’s he gripped her fiercely and held her until he gushed with one final pump of semen into her tight folds seconds later.

Jon collapsed into Ygritte’s neck, and murmured her name against her damp skin. Ygritte twined her slender fingers within his curled black hair, trembling with him as he finished his release.

They cling to each other’s warmth for a few moments, breathing heavily. Jon weakly rose, laughed and smiled down at the wildling beneath him, brushing Ygritte’s crimson blazes away from her forehead. Tenderly he kisses her forehead as she reciprocates by kissing his cheek, his neck, his shoulder…

With one last kiss, Jon pulled out, his seed spilling from Ygritte onto the rock beneath her. Seeing her shiver from lack of his body warmth against her, Jon immediately brought their furs and laid them on the ground. Ygritte smiled sweetly at him, and curled up against his chest under cover of the warm furs.

Ygritte breathed in his musky scent and sighed contentedly, placing a hand around his waist and bringing herself closer to him.

“So…ropes.” Jon said tentatively, being the first to break the silence with something other than a moan for the first time in an hour.

“I could tell you liked it.” Ygritte smiled smugly. “And besides – you looked good tied up like that.”

Jon huffed, embarrassed at how turned on he had been, especially by a woman _dominating_ him in the way only she could have. The only woman he would have _let_.

“I can feel you rolling your eyes.” She taunted.

“Shut up!” He said, muffling his response in her flaming hair.

She giggled lightly at their post-coitus banter. Jon tenderly kissed her face, and held her hands against his chest.

He looked down at the wildling that was wrapped around him, intertwining her thighs in between his, and realized he had fallen in love with her. And that he wanted her, more than anything.

She was… fire. Wild and passionate and free.

And he was ice – stoic, strong, calm, and not as reckless as his paramour. But he constantly found himself somehow being frozen by her flames.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut... ever! So... be gentle in the reviews/comments please if you choose to leave them! Which I would appreciate so I can improve writing for future stories if I'm writing it correctly! ;D


End file.
